User talk:TARDIS2010
Prototype Toy Images What do you mean by prototype toy images? As a general rule I try to avoid pictures of not the final version. But feel free to use images off the internet. Try to avoid ones that have a watermark on them, but that's not always possible. And make sure to put on the image page. Tardis1963 21:10, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for adding images to my pages, sorry i can't do it myself as i don't know how to! :) --Kitfisto-66 16:32, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Cheers, I'll be making a few now! --Kitfisto-66 16:36, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Also, great stuff about the Articulation, lets try and do an article on every figure! ;)--Kitfisto-66 16:48, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Code view Try this: on the left sidebar, under 'Organisation', go to 'Preferences'. Under the 'Editing' tab, tick the box next to 'Enable Rich Text Editing'. This should fix it. Tardis1963 21:57, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Classic figures pages First of all info is spelt wrong, its Information. Second you dont put : at the end of some words. Third anyone can edit pages, its a free (country) wiki Yeepsi 17:37, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Many people don't understand text speak (I understand it), I can think of atleast 4 people I know in real life who don't understand it. Yeepsi 17:42, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Yeah! Lets make all those pages. Sorry for the hold up, i've been busy revising for an inportant test..... --Kitfisto-66 16:14, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Hi! I was making some series one pages and getting my info from a source Doctor who Toys. net and i found a figure that is not on the series one list yet. I don't know if it's just a weird repack or actual new figures. Should i add it to the list of figures on the character options page? Also there's a lot of series three figures, should i add them? By the way, thanks for still adding images and articulation to the articles. ;) --Kitfisto-66 10:57, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Also, should i add a section for 18 inch, 12 inch, Deluxe figures and boxes sets? --Kitfisto-66 11:02, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Mag images & SJA I got most of the DWM images from this site. Feel free to add SJA figures to the Character Options page. Tardis1963 22:48, May 2, 2010 (UTC) BAF Just letting you know pages for the BAF figures aren't needed, as they weren't released separately, but feel free to make a note of them on the pages for the figures the parts came with. Tardis1963 23:03, May 2, 2010 (UTC) ? Should i make a new catagory for RC Toys and put the RC K-9 and Doctor in that as well as normal Doctor who toys? --Kitfisto-66 11:20, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Thanks :)--Kitfisto-66 11:27, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Images on pages The way you outlined should work. If it still doesn't you can always try adding it in the code. Sorry about the slow response. Tardis1963 23:30, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Toy categories What kind of categories? Yeepsi 17:08, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Only Admin's & MOd's can do tht, not me. Yeepsi 15:58, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hello, thank you for helping me sign up:) Toys As everything, I'll fix the small, insignificant problems when I get around to it (which will be a long time away, with everything else I need to do), but by all means, continue. It add's more content to the wiki, which is always a good thing (if it's relevant, which these are). Tardis1963 20:04, August 20, 2010 (UTC) I've been thinking about reviews for a little while now, and I think the best page would be on the talk page for the item. You could maybe add a link to the YouTube video there? (I'm not entirely sure about uploading it to the wiki, as I'm not sure about how that will go with uploading hundreds of videos for a lot of figures.) You might be able to add the video by embedding it in the page. I'll have a look for you. Tardis1963 22:15, August 21, 2010 (UTC) RE:Layout If you want the old layout bakc, go to ur preferences, Skins, click on the Monaco, save changes then, ur back to the ole' days. Yeepsi 12:16, October 28, 2010 (UTC) No problem, I always here to help a fellow Wikian (or Editor) in need. Yeepsi 16:50, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Interests Good Morning/afternoon/evening (when u respond to this, tht is), do u like Warhammer 40k? Yeepsi 17:08, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Its not u collect models, its game, its set in the year 40,000 (as it says in the title, above), 'Where there is nothing.... But War!' < Tht is the quote on one of the game boxes. I personal, just collect them, the game itself is a bit hard for me, (well, I've actully tried to play it, but no luck). P.S, its evening actully, its dark outside! ;D Yeepsi 18:00, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Bugger, I cant change it back either, we're stuck with this new crap, until they release a new version. :P Yeepsi 21:09, November 3, 2010 (UTC) In the amount of money I have spent on Warhammer, I could've bought 5 or 6, more Who DVDs >.< P.S. How's the complaining been? Yeepsi 21:24, November 6, 2010 (UTC) I tried tht once, on this gaming website I used to go on, Me & like 50 or 60 users complained, about this update thingy, & we got nowhere. I am very doubtful, it will work on here. Oh well. :P *Peace* Yeepsi 19:18, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Which ones? *Peace* Yeepsi 19:23, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Nice. *Peace* Yeepsi 21:27, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Hey, I like 40K! Dynovan | Let's Talk 08:52, August 17, 2011 (UTC) *Poke* Hello? *Pokes U* Yep, He's alive. *Peace* Yeepsi 12:47, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Merry Wikiamas! Merry Wikiamas! Wat did u get? I kind-of forgot/ or u didnt tell me, Today, I just got S4 on DVD :D *Peace* Yeepsi 16:40, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Hello, I got The Beatles:Rock Band, some Beatles books/dvds, some Who books (Annual '11, and Brill book '11, actully) And yesterday, Complete S4 on DVD. :D *Peace* Yeepsi 15:47, December 27, 2010 (UTC) cool Hello TARDIS2010! Yeah I know what you mean. Communicating with other Whovians is cool. Maybe even cooler than bowties. What did you think about A Christmas Carol? Enjoyed it myself, can't wait for the new season, as well as the new Torchwood season. 'Til next time. RAIDERCLEM 22:43, December 29, 2010 (UTC) RE: I'm Back + Admin Hi, sorry about taking so long to get back to you. I think everyone has had a number of problems with the new layout, but unfortunately it's here to stay. Also, I'd prefer not to make you an admin (at least just yet). I feel the wiki works well in it's current state (even if it has been pretty stagnant the past month or two) and I think we should see how it all works out in the next few months. Tardis1963 22:27, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for understanding. I did have a great Christmas, and a Happy New Year to you too! Tardis1963 23:41, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Happy New Year! Hello, T-2010, Happy New Year to ou, my friend! I got a very good item, just in time for the end of the year, I got Shada, on VHS, not a bad way to top off, a collection this year, OR should I say last year. :3 Did u get anything, just before the end of last year? *Peace* Yeepsi 11:48, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Happy New Year Mark 3 And a Happy New Year to you also, may it be filled with mass quantities of Doctor Who merchandise! RAIDERCLEM 03:52, January 2, 2011 (UTC) News I think any news over 6 Months old, should be deleted, tht's, in this Wiki's case, April's. *Peace* Yeepsi 22:06, January 15, 2011 (UTC) RE: Sorry I'm not Active That's no problem at all. Everyone likes to work on different wikias sometimes. Tardis1963 23:40, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Author Pages I've seen the message on my talk page. There should be articles for these authors, if only to list their works. Perhaps I'll write a few when I've finished making pages for the target novelisations. Frankly, I was shocked to see how many Target novelisations are lacking articles. I know this is a relatively new wiki, but still. Well, I'm off to go remove that message from the Target page. Happy editing! P.S. Nice avatar. The18thdoctor 17:54, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Well if you really think it would be SUCH a pain, I could just write the articles myself. Personally, I find articles much easier to search through than categories. The18thdoctor 19:39, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Fine, f*** it, never mind. I already stopped putting links on the new pages after the first message anyway. The18thdoctor 16:40, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Hi Thanks! And yes I will have a jelly baby! Sontar8 16:54, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Avatar Hi, me again. I think I should explain my avatar and name. The Sontarans used to be my favourite monster and the 6th my fav. Doctor. On forums I was known as Sontar6. My fav. Doctor is now McGann And monster, Zygons. The name sort of stuck but I changed the number. Sontar8 17:06, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Master Plan in Colour Cool. Have you got the latest DWM? Cos' inside there's a link to a YouTube video of a recolourised section of The Daleks Master Plan. Watch it. It's really amazing! Sontar8 17:15, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Me again Awesome! It doesn't seem as difficult as 2|entertain make out. We could even have the 60s eps in colour if we wanted! Sontar8 17:21, January 17, 2011 (UTC) RE: Language I have asked the user to refrain from using such language in future. Tardis1963 02:47, January 18, 2011 (UTC) toys Sure! What sort of stuff do you need done? Sontar8 16:33, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Right. What does that mean?! Sontar8 16:37, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, not sure how to do that either. I'm relatively new. Sontar8 16:51, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Hey, thanks for the help. I'll try a page or two just now! Sontar8 11:11, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Me, has idea! I have an idea, Sontar8, doesn't know how to edit, pages, add categories, etc. So, how 'bout I make a series of vids, (For utube), on how to edit, etc. Also, my utube, fanbase, is pretty big (about just over 200 subs), so we might attract, some more users. *Peace* Yeepsi 18:39, January 19, 2011 (UTC) How big is your fanbase? *Peace* Yeepsi 18:51, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Wat kind of Camera, would u use? *Peace* Yeepsi 19:05, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Ah. can u be specfic? Like make? model? I've stopped using, my own Phone Camera, when looking at my Computer, so, every vid, tht needs, my computer, I'm using this capture cam studio, or something like tht. *Peace* Yeepsi 18:26, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Idk, wat tht means, but ok. *Peace* Yeepsi 19:19, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Hello, my dear chap Hello. I hope, u're all good & well. We (DWCW) are all good. *Peace* Yeepsi - Talk to me! - Fan Fic! - Book Reviews! 18:14, February 3, 2011 (UTC) P.S. Do u like my new sig? IM BACK! At last..... HELLO! I'M BACK! REMEMBER ME? Perhaps not :) Anyway, I want to say sorry for not logging on for like.... a year. I have been sooo busy with other things, it's a really inportant stage in my school life at the moment and I've had literally no time to do anything else. Blame my teachers. I'm amazed by the great progress made on the site since I haven't been on. It's monumental how much has happened, I remember when the only action figure page was the Third doctor figure :) Anyway, now i'm back I hope to be online more often.... I hope! Kitfisto-66 14:46, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Doin' OK I've been just fine, glad to have you back! RAIDERCLEM Yes I've seen The Impossible Astronaut Nixon promo. Less than a month until we get the whole thing! RAIDERCLEM 21:06, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Dunno, nuthin' good I bet! Maybe an Eternal, they like to play around with historical figures. But probably not. I know you can't wait to see the whole episode, but you must be patient grasshopper. Remember what happened to Cartman when he went foreward in time (in a way) because he couldn't wait any longer for the Wii to come out! RAIDERCLEM 09:22, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Yes, but the Meddling Monk is a Time Lord, and we all know the Doctor is the last of the Time Lords. Oh, except for the Master. And Rassilon. And...Oh well, never mind. RAIDERCLEM 15:41, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Welcome back! Great to have you back! Tardis1963 03:06, March 28, 2011 (UTC) RE: DWM Well, I swore that I wouldn't let myself get started on the DWM pages, too massive an investment of time, but helping out... I could be open to that... RAIDERCLEM 20:06, April 1, 2011 (UTC) OK then, how does this sound. After the actual televised stories, my main focus is on the comic strips and comic books. In fact, pages have been made for all the strips, with all prints included (as far as I know) and I'm familiar with the different prints, strips with similar names, back-up strips, reprints, etc. If you're going to be making the DWM pages, I could go through them and add all the links to the episodes, strips and extras such as posters, as well as going to the strip pages and linking them back to the DWM pages. I would also add the links to any other pages (such as for the Doctor Who Classic Comics ''magazine) that may need to be linked back to the DWM pages. This is pretty much how Yeepsi and I worked on the Annuals together, and it worked out just fine. Also, I do have the complete DWM run which we could use as a library if you had any questions about a certain issue. I just need to remember to avoid the shadows... LMK what you think. RAIDERCLEM 09:41, April 2, 2011 (UTC) You're doin' great! Also, you mention that you have all the Marvel Specials. As you may have already noticed, all the pages for these are finished and I put them in their own section between the regular issues and the Panini Special Editions. Just wanted to be sure you weren't duplicating pages that have already been done, as you would not be very happy when you realized it! RAIDERCLEM 20:01, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Not much for me to do, you're doin' such a good job. I did have to delete a lot from No 243, it had info on it for No 1, don't know how that got there. RAIDERCLEM 08:44, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Trailers Ok, I've decided for once, I'm gonna stay away from the BBC Who trailers, I don't want to ruin it for myself, personally, I think Series 6, might have something "good", tht the previous series' don't have, y'know wat I mean? -- *Peace* Yeepsi - Talk to me! (- Fan Fic! - Book Reviews! - Current and Future Projects!) 20:09, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Column Hopefully I'll have something ready in May. 'Tardis1963' 05:24, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Recent toys I'll see what I can do. 'Tardis1963' 05:25, April 11, 2011 (UTC) DWW/DWMM/DWM Hai, T-2010, when u create, the DWW/DWMM/DWM pages, can u add my username to the "Users who have "" ", up until, No. 19, ? Thanks, mate. :3 -- *Peace* Yeepsi - Talk to me! (- Fan Fic! - Book Reviews! - Current and Future Projects!) 17:27, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Well, I have 1 - 19, then 406 - current issue. :3 -- *Peace* Yeepsi - Talk to me! (- Fan Fic! - Book Reviews! - Current and Future Projects!) 18:18, April 14, 2011 (UTC) RE:New books NSAs? Target? :P -- *Peace* I'm Thinking of Linking 13:07, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Please, join the discussion - The Impossible Astronaut - What did you think? in the Forum. -- *Peace* I'm Thinking of Linking 13:22, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Hi back at 'ya Hello to you, too. It hasn't been too good for me this past week. I live in the part of the US that was hit by the tornadoes last Wednesday. Hundreds dead and they're still finding bodies, thousands homeless, hundreds of thousands still without electricity. I just got power back a couple of hours ago, haven't had any in five days. No refridgeration, hot water, etc. (and no new ''Doctor Who yet, so no spoilers please). I tried to get an email to Yeepsi with my iphone but wasn't even able to do that because there was no WiFi anywhere. But I'm lucky compared to many, I'm still alive. To answer your question, I did pick up a couple of things on eBay before all this happened. Blacklight, a very nice book by Andrew Skilleter (and the seller was Goodwill Charities, which made it even better) and an item I really like, a limited to 15 signed art print (Daleks invading London) by Walt Howarth, the artist who recently passed away and who did the early annuals as well as many other Doctor Who book covers, etc. Anyway, think I'm gonna try and get some sleep now, 'till next time. RAIDERCLEM 12:32, May 2, 2011 (UTC) RE:woah...... TARDIS2010... TARDIS2010... Nope, sorry doesn't ring a bell. ;) -- *Peace* I'm Thinking of Linking 16:22, June 17, 2011 (UTC) :Hey, yeah I remember you. Great to have you back. Tardis1963 03:03, June 20, 2011 (UTC) RE:erm..... return?? Hai, *"getting on quite well without me" - Eh? There's only been roughly 50 edits in the past 6 days (Mostly me with the casecade templates). *"4th in the leader board" - No one's been earning badges in a while. *"been havin' a holiday?!" - T-63's been ill; Raider and me have been on The Beatles Collectors Wiki. *"with cake" - Cake is a lie. Pie is acceptable. G'day to u, Sir. -- *Peace* I'm Thinking of Linking 19:57, July 6, 2011 (UTC) P.S. I hope I didn't offend u. Alright, alright - "I miss you" - Although, I may have scared u now... -- *Peace* I'm Thinking of Linking 18:16, July 7, 2011 (UTC) How come you recreated the page I moved? Dynovan | Let's Talk 16:43, August 7, 2011 (UTC) I renamed the Silent (Day of Moon) page, and you recreated the original page. Dynovan | Let's Talk 16:46, August 7, 2011 (UTC) P.S Can you help me with my collector's wiki? That was extremely offensive. Why would I want to edit your stupid project? Dynovan | Let's Talk 16:54, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Projects Well, I accept your apology. :) It's just that I feel that as Wikia is a community, we should help each other out. Maybe I could start my own project (No offence!). Dynovan | Let's Talk 17:32, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Maybe I could help you? Dynovan | Let's Talk 17:53, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Ok. Who are you working with? Dynovan | Let's Talk 18:00, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Right. You can help me with my project, if you want. :) Dynovan | Let's Talk 18:04, August 7, 2011 (UTC) I'm not sure yet, I was thinking little things like cards and T - shirts. Dynovan | Let's Talk 18:08, August 7, 2011 (UTC) I agree! So do you wanna help? Dynovan | Let's Talk 18:11, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Alright! Dum dum dum... Welcome to the grand opening! I know pronounce this project... OPEN!! :D Dynovan | Let's Talk 18:15, August 7, 2011 (UTC) I worked out what my project's gonna be about - trading cards. So how are you then, summer hols going well? Dynovan | Let's Talk 08:36, August 8, 2011 (UTC) P.S Who can I go to with admin requests? RE:Messed Up templates? You forgot to put |} at the end of the Classic Figures cascade template >.> -- *Peace* I'm Thinking of Linking 12:30, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Psst, go on Gmail. -- *Peace* I'm Thinking of Linking 12:31, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Well if you two aren't admins there's no way I'll be! :D That's what I thought, I've got a big collection of MI cards so I made it my project. Yeah, I'm having a great holiday. Just been playing games and sitting here editing. Dynovan | Let's Talk 16:55, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Grat. So what have you been up to? Dynovan | Let's Talk 18:53, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Back Whilst I have been gone, I always still check my messages every week or two. I sorta just took an impromptu break from the DWCW, but I watched the first episode of Torchwood: Miracle Day this afternoon, so decided to make some small edits. Remember if there's ever any problems, don't hesitate to leave me a message. Tardis1963 07:10, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Same here, except I've been playing an Wii and not an X-Box. Did you hear about the riots? Dynovan | Let's Talk 08:28, August 9, 2011 (UTC) I agree. So how's the toy project coming on? Dynovan | Let's Talk 08:37, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Cool, I bought some figures yesterday. Dynovan | Let's Talk 08:39, August 9, 2011 (UTC) The Doctor with fez and mop and Amy in police uniform, which both came with a part to build the Pandorica. And I got some cards. Dynovan | Let's Talk 08:47, August 9, 2011 (UTC) No need to envy me, I got it in a Forbidden Planet shop, is there one near you? You're guaranteed to get it there. The Pandorica part also comes with a CD! Dynovan | Let's Talk 08:52, August 9, 2011 (UTC) That's a shame. I got two, The Auton Invasion Part 1 and the Cave Monsters Part 1. Dynovan | Let's Talk 17:20, August 9, 2011 (UTC) I understand that I don't need to be admin, I konw you're not! :) Really? I've never heard them. Dynovan | Let's Talk 07:58, August 10, 2011 (UTC) I see Oh, I see! What are they about? Dynovan | Let's Talk 08:04, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Cool, I need to listen to them. Dynovan | Let's Talk 08:15, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Great, I've got the E - Space trilogy. Dynovan | Let's Talk 08:19, August 10, 2011 (UTC) It's brill, the TARDIS crew get stuck in another universe! Dynovan | Let's Talk 08:35, August 10, 2011 (UTC) I know, have you seen them? Dynovan | Let's Talk 08:39, August 10, 2011 (UTC) I won mine in a competition, but you can get them from any good shop. Dynovan | Let's Talk 08:42, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Well maybe any good DVD shop, or a BBC shop. Dynovan | Let's Talk 08:47, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Oh dear. There are online BBC shops... Dynovan | Let's Talk 08:51, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Yay! You can get them! :D Dynovan | Let's Talk 08:55, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Oh. Maybe you could save up, that's what I sometimes do. Dynovan | Let's Talk 11:55, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Oh, I remember, it was your birthday this month! How did it go? Dynovan | Let's Talk 12:03, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Well, enjoy it! :D Dynovan | Let's Talk 12:07, August 10, 2011 (UTC) No probs. Dynovan | Let's Talk 12:11, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Toys How's your toy project coming along? Dynovan | Let's Talk 08:52, August 17, 2011 (UTC)